mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Twin Rocks (Mission)
Twin Rocks is a mission in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition. Info It has been a year since Jack Marston's father was murdered, since then, he has become a bounty hunter who roams the plains, and deserts in search of his parents' killers. He wanders into the small hideout of Twin rocks and begins to talk to a cowering salesman. After purchasing some merchandise, two Irish outlaws approach and begin to assault the trader. They turn their attention to Jack and a shootout breaks out. The noise attracts the attention of the gang's leaders, Walton Lowe and Sonny Higbee. He and his boys, Sonny and Mo van Barr come out and attack Jack but are killed. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete the mission, the player must: *Fight off the gang members. *Kill Walton, Sonny, and Mo. Mission Details After talking to the travelling salesman, Woody Sunshine and Link Huston approach and threaten Jack and Thurlow. After the cutscene, they become violent and Jack must kill them. After they are dead, an optional tutorial appears about taking cover behind objects. Following the tutorial, two more outlaws appear on top of the twin rocks while three begin to advance from the buildings. Jack must now take cover and kill these targets (using a rifle is suggested and the on-screen text instructs the player how to change weapons). After these men are dead, an optional tutorial begins on how to use the dead eye targeting system. After either going through it or skipping it, Walton Love emerges with his right hands duo of Mo and Rufus. Walton and Sonny charge at Jack immediately. A good tactic is to get behind a crate and keep it in between the player and the outlaws. After killing Walton and Sonny, Van will come out from sacks and bushes and charge at Jack. A similar tactic can be used to dispatch him. Once all three are dead, a cutscene begins in which Reese tells Jack that if he takes these corpses to Silver Town, he might get a good bounty from Leg Johnson. Jacky takes the salesman's wagon to transport the bodies and leaves. Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Dies. *If the salesman is killed. Mission Boss(es) *Walton Lowe *Sonny Higbee *Mo van Barr New Game Elements Introduced *Shopping. *Switching weapons. *Using cover. *Using rifles. *Using dead eye targeting. *Fighting three bosses. Mission Complete Unlockables *Bounty: Walton Lowe - $30 *Multiplayer character: Link Huston (good rating) *Multiplayer character: Sonny Higbee (excellent rating) Shop The shop interface at the beginning of the mission provides the following items for sale: *Burnt Gun Case (znlocks Beecher's Hope as a Showdown Mode level) *Throwin' knife (quantity of 10) *Open Sign (Thurlow Reese as playable character) *Ruined Poncho (Cesar Higueras' journal page) *Whiskey Bottle (Benito Pengarzara's journal page) Bonus Mode When this mission is played in Bonus Mode, the challenge is to clear the level without losing any health. Successfully completing the objective and finishing the mission rewards the player with Thurlow Reese as a playable character in Showdown Mode. See more: Twin Rocks (Mission) Dialogues Gallery Perry_falling_of_da_rock.jpg|Perry falling off the rock. Walton.jpg|Walton Lowe, the boss of the level. Sonny_on_horse.jpg|Sonny Higbee, the other boss of the level. Mo_van_Barr.jpg|Mo van Barr, the last boss of the level. Category:Missions Category:Levels Category:RDR